Coming Home
by BttBFanFictionChallenge
Summary: Submission 2 of the BTTB Fan Fiction Competition.
1. Chapter 1

**Coming Home**

Disclaimer: All Home and Away characters are property of the Seven Network.

* * *

**Part One**

"Oh no" Jazzie said from next to me. I looked up to see none other than Jack Holden strutting towards us.

"Here comes trouble." I muttered to her, as she grinned a little.

As Jack came closer, I saw his face, and the evil look that gleamed in his eyes. That look was never good. Before I knew it, I had been thrown over his shoulder and we were running towards the ocean. I was squealing loudly in his ear, half because of fear, half because of the excitement it was causing. More excitement than I cared to admit, actually.

However, everything was muffled when my body was thrown, dumped into the cold waves. I spent a few moments struggling under the water before surfacing, spluttering and clawing my way into a standing position.

"JACK HOLDEN" I screamed as I faced the man responsible for my current state of distress.

"Yes?" He answered innocently, pausing his laughter momentarily.

Our eyes locked and our gaze held strong as I moved through the water to stand in front of him. His face was serious, but in the depths of his soulful eyes, he was laughing. That was possibly the one thing that I never grew tired of with Jack. His laughing eyes. The ones that sparkled magically, that lit up every time I entered a room, because in me, he saw a challenge. And in him, I saw, those wonderful, beautiful, captivating eyes. Amongst many, _many_ other things.

One of my hands moved to rest on his cheek, as my thumb gently caressed his soft skin. The other fell to his chest, stroking his muscled chest, and I had to wonder, how someone so strikingly handsome was still single? Then, as his hands moved to my waist, sending tingles all over my body, I remembered.

In one swift movement my hands moved to his shoulders and sent him flying backwards into the water. He floated momentarily before he emerged spluttering, much like I had done moments before.

"You're a glutton for punishment, you know that, right?" I smirked at him as he glared at me, before running and tackling me back into the water. We both came up short of breath, and I growled at him before stalking out of the water. He followed quickly and ran out in front of me, smiling with those damn eyes again.

"Awww come on Mackenzie, I was only having a little fun."

"It's always only a 'little fun' with you Holden." I mimicked "But is it you that ever trudges home in their underwear?" I asked heatedly as he shook his head, smiling a little. " I thought not." I huffed, walking off.

"That was one time Mackenzie." He said, almost pleadingly "And to my credit, it was your idea in the…"

"Prepare to face the wrath of a woman scorned Jack Holden." I snapped at him, my eyes narrowing. "Next time it'll be me laughing at you." I said threateningly, which only managed to egg him on.

"Bring it on." He said, stepping up to me.

"Oh, you better believe I will." I promised, turning on my heels and stalking over to Jazzie, who had watched the exchange and now had an amused look on her face.

"What?" I snapped at her as she handed me a towel.

"He lurrrvvvvvesssss you" She said, in what I assumed was a joking manner. But then she added "And you're pretty into him too." And I knew she wasn't kidding.

"I am not!" I replied finally, completely shocked at what she was insinuating.

"Are too." She retorted.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"AM NOT"

"Okay, we're not getting anywhere. So I propose a challenge." Jazzie replied calmly.

"Speak it." I said, as I groaned. "We really need to stop watching kiddie movies."

"But Steve Phillips is so plush." Jazzie joked, as I rolled my eyes. "Three dates with him." She continued, as my eyes lit up.

"Three dates with Steve Phillips? I'm so there!"

"No, Holden." Jazzie replied, rolling her eyes as I looked at her in distress. "If you realise you don't hate him as much as you claim to, I'll clean the house for a month. If you do realise you like him…" She said " You clean for a month."

She held out her hand, and I reached out, shaking it firmly.

"Prepare to get cleaning." I said, so very sure of myself. How could I possibly be wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**Coming Home**

Disclaimer: All Home and Away characters are property of the Seven Network.

* * *

**Part Two**

Okay, just breathe. You can do this Martha; you can go on three dates with the most annoying guy in the world. You just have to remember that bride. The month's worth of house cleaning. Focus, and ignore, ignore, ignore any remarks that Jack Holden may happen to make. No matter how… amazingly sexy he may look, I thought as my eyes caught his, and they glimmered a little as they swept over me.

'No. Stay strong. Do not give into his charms, that you've seen him flaunt every other weekend', I said to myself while I rolled my eyes and watched him prey on another innocent girl.

'Because there really isn't an ounce of jealously in your body. And when someone says "Jealous much?" you roll your eyes, don't you? Because that would be fiction, and not fact.'

"I see you finally gave into my charms." Jack commented, as he approached my side.

Funnily enough, that same eye roll appeared immediately after the words had left his mouth.

"Nup, just going to drink till you're cute." I retorted, taking his hand off my elbow and strutting ahead of him. "And I'll be passed out long before we get there." I said, smirking, as Jack grabbed at his heart, and said "Ouch" sarcastically.

"Hey, let's not kid ourselves," I said, as he tried to keep up with me. "You and I both know why I'm doing this."

"Because I'm great in bed and you _so_ want that opportunity!" Jack said suggestively, as he pulled me close and began to move seductively against my body.

"AS IF!" I replied, shoving him away as I groaned. "It's because I hate laundry. And I want to prove people wrong once and for all."

"Wrong about what?" He replied, wiggling his eyebrows at me as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the club.

"Wrong about us." I yelled, yanking my hand out of his grip and ignoring the tingles that were left from where his hand had briefly held my own.

-

"Okay, date one is officially over." I snapped at Jack as I walked briskly out of the club.

"But why?" He whined next to me.

"I don't know, maybe because you made out with some random while I was RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!" I screamed in his face, but he just stood back smirking at me.

"What?" I asked, exasperated.

"Oh, nothing." He said, as he continued to smirk at me.

"You are trying my patience." I said, as he scoffed a little, attempting to turn it into a cough.

"What?" I growled at him.

"Firstly, you aren't the most patient person in the world…" He began, as I snarled "Not helping your cause Holden."

"Point proven" He continued, undeterred. "Secondly, you wouldn't care about the girl if…" He paused, and I could feel my face turn red with anger.

"If… what…" I said slowly.

"If you didn't like me." He replied, doing a little dance.

I glared at him as I spun on my heels and stormed off into the dark night.

I did not, under any circumstances, like Jack Holden.

-

Date two. His choice. Why I ever trusted Jack Holden to make a choice about a date, I'll never know. But he messaged me saying he had this "Really great idea."

Who was I to say no? Even though I really hate the fact that I'm still even going through with this. Because I didn't like the boy… man… whatever he was. He riled me up, annoyed me to the extreme, and knew how to push all the wrong buttons. Not the right ones… the so far from right it wasn't funny ones. He knew exactly how to make me scream in anger and frustration, and want to hit a brick wall.

"Glad thee could join me sweet Maiden." I thought Jack's voice said from behind me… but no… Jack, isn't that clever. Nor can he speak that sweetly. But, much to my horror, I spun on my heels to find Jack grinning at me, dressed in some kind of medieval ensemble, complete with sword _and _tights.

As soon as my eyes scanned downwards, I immediately regretted it, as I felt my face begin to heat up.

"See something you like, Mackenzie?" He smirked as he walked over to me, handing me a dress bag, which obviously contained my costume.

"Yeah." I replied "That cow. Think it will date me?"

"Not on you're life." He replied, thrusting the bag towards me. "Hurry up, we're going to miss the main event."

"What's that? Everyone dropping dead from the plague?" I said snarkily at him, as he just glared before pointing towards the change rooms.

-

"How did they walk around with this much clothing on, and still manage to feel attractive?" I complained, to myself more than him, but he still smiled at me all the same.

"Feeling a little self conscious?" He said, moving closer to me, and whispering in my ear "Don't worry, you look gorgeous."

I felt the heat rise to my face, and knew I needed to say something… otherwise, well, there was a clear possibility that I'd be falling for his charms soon enough. And I could just not have that.

"Oh my god." I squealed, pushing past a disappointed Jack and walking towards the sword-fighting arena. "They have fairy floss here." I said, taking out my wallet and buying my own bag.

"And yet you fail to notice to display of pure masculinity right next door." Jack said, shaking his head in vain.

"Fairy floss or guys bashing one another with a sword…" I said, weighing up the options. "Nah, this little pink piece of heaven wins every time." I finished, popping a piece into my mouth, as Jack snatched a handful.

"Hey! You greedy little…" I said, taking a step closer to him.

"You're date, you pay." He smirked at me, as he pulled his sword out and walked towards the arena.

"Where are you going?" I asked, trying to mask my fear.

"To fight. I'm going to show you what a real man looks like in the ring." He said, "Wanna come be my damsel in distress?" He asked, taking my hand once more and pulling me with him.

"Yeah, distressed about spending so much time with you." I muttered, and Jack pretended not to hear.

This was not good.

-

"THAT STINGS" He cried aloud, as I placed the ice tenderly on his bruised eye.

"Some display of masculinity." I said, laughing at the face he was pulling, attempting to mask the pain he was feeling.

"Do you think I knew he was going to bash me like that? It's supposed to be fake fighting!" He cried, as the ice fell from his eye.

"Oh, so you were going to pretend to be a man?" I said, smirking at him "I guess that comes second nature to you." I laughed, as he pouted.

"Gee Mackenzie, you're sympathy for me is really touching." He said sarcastically "Besides, I'm a man." He muttered as an afterthought, causing me to laugh a little.

"You're just a big sook." I said softly to him, as I attempted to gently put the ice on his eye again.

"And are guys not allowed to be sensitive?" He asked, as he looked at me with that lustful gaze, and I knew that if I didn't have the strength to break this eye contact, I'd never be able to again.

"Nah, I like them rough and tough." I joked finally, turning away from him quickly, pretending not to notice his crestfallen expression.

"One more to go." I said softly to myself, as I heard him move behind me.

"You're right to get home?" He asked coldly, abruptly, unwilling to meet my eyes.

"Yeah." I sighed softly, looking away from his hurt expression as he stormed off.

What had I done? And what had I just realised?


	3. Chapter 3

**Coming Home**

Disclaimer: All Home and Away characters are property of the Seven Network.

* * *

**Part Three**

-

_You're kicking tires I'm sitting on the fence  
Loves falling all around us and it don't make sense_

-

"I'm coming," I said, as the shrill ring of the doorbell sounded through the house. I walked quickly to the door, and smiled largely when I found Jack shuffling awkwardly on my doorstep.

"You going to invite me in Mackenzie or just laugh at me all night?" He asked coldly, as the smile was wiped from my face.

"Sure" I said softly "Come on in."

As he walked in, he made sure to stay well away from me. He surveyed the lounge room then turned to me. "It's like revenge of the sloth in here." He snarked at me, as I rolled my eyes. "So, does this qualify as the third date, because I actually have somewhere to be." He said shortly, looking at his watch.

God, was I really that much of a cow?

"No, actually, I've got something planned." I said, taking his hand myself this time. He flinched a little at our touch, but I linked out fingers together, and soon I felt him relax a little into the hold.

-

_How long can the two of us beat around the bush  
Were right on the edge but we need a little push  
_

_-_

"Welcome to the third date." I said, pushing the door to the dining room open to reveal an elaborately decorated table, complete with three-course meal already made. But Jack, despite the intricate decorations, the beautifully lit dining room and the home cooked meal, remained unmoved.

"Okay, Mackenzie, where's the hidden camera? Where's the part when you sit down and tell me how much you really hate my guts, capture my humiliation on film and then continue to laugh at it for years to come?" He asked, getting a little red in the face.

"When comes the part when you tell me that I'm the last person in the world you'd want to be with, huh?" He said, as he dropped my hand and stormed out of the room.

_-_

_Dancing on the tightrope wearing it thin  
Instead of closing our eyes and jumping in_

-

"Jack" I called out after him, running to catch up with his fast movements. "Jack." I repeated, grabbing his hand and turning him to face me.

"What?" He said harshly, his smiling eyes now cold as ice.

_-_

_You're dodging the moon and I'm playing it safe  
Look what were not doing oh boy what a waste  
_

_-_

"Would you just please hear me out?" I pleaded with him, my eyes finally locking with his, as I searched those deep pools of soulful expression for something more than this hatred and disgust he obviously felt towards me.

I reached out towards his hand again. He pulled it away from me, but I was too quick, and I took it gently in my own, locking our fingers together, pulling him towards me.

That was when I saw it in his eyes. Something so much more than the obvious lust I'd believed he felt.

Something that I knew I'd been waiting for all along.

_-_

_And what could be worse than never saying it at all  
Is never knowing the feeling never feeling the fall_

-

"You and I, we've known each other for a while." I stated, as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, since year 7, I mean, you practically beat the crap out of me when I mentioned your boobs." He said, a hint of a smile coming to his face.

"Exactly." I said to him. "You always knew, from day one, how to get to me. All throughout high school you and I tortured one another. And then you followed me here, to Uni, in Sydney, and I just wanted to beat the living daylights out of you once more. Because you know, I finally believed I'd be rid of you."

I took a step closer to him, and took his other hand, pulling him a little closer to me.

"But I can't deny it any more, I can't deny us. It's who we are Jack. Where one goes, the other follows. We could never be without one another? And I thought that was just us. Those annoying people who have the love/hate/annoy friendship… but we're not. We're so much more than that."

-

_What's it gonna take to get us both there  
Cant you see what I'm suggesting it's a double dare_

-

I took another step towards him, and I began to feel his body heat radiating against my own. His eyes remained locked in mind, and I saw everything he'd ever felt for me, and knew that these feelings ran deeper than I would ever really know.

"Martha." My name escaped his lips, as he pulled me into him, his arms wrapping around my waist, my body falling, colliding into his.

It felt like coming home.

-

_You start is you have the nerve  
I'll trust my heart but you go first_

-

I looked up at him, and felt his heart beating hard in his chest. His hand reached up under my chin and tilted my head towards his.

"I've been wanting to do this since the first punch you threw back in year seven." He said huskily as his lips crashed against mine. It was heaven and even then some. My skin burned wherever he touched me, and my body melted into his. His arms pulled tight around me, and suddenly, we just fit.

Suddenly, everything hit me at once. And I never wanted to not be in his arms again.

-

_Do you want to kiss  
You go first_

-


End file.
